


I'm Here

by Athems



Series: Sengen week Stories [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Beating, Day 4, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sengen week, Soulmates AU, bastard Hyouga, concerned Senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 4, soulmates au.Based on the prompt of 'your soulmate can feel your pain to a lesser degree'. Gen decides to try and stop Hyouga from doing more harm to the village,but he's no match against him. Luckily for him, Senku feels he's in trouble and goes help him out.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen week Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584532
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2019-2020





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day I first got an idea for. I just love hurt/comfort stories, so the moment I read soulmates AU, this thing came to my mind.  
> Enjoy.

They had managed to break Hyoga's spear, but they didn't imagine he would have someone attack the village and put everyone on a frenzy. Suika had made the choice to become a distraction, and Senku knew he had to get to her in case his suspicions about the wind were correct.  
  
When they finally got to her and got her out of harm’s way he noticed Hyoga wasn't with the rest of his team, and that could only spell trouble for the village. No matter how many they were there was no way they could still defeat someone that strong and fast, especially without Kohaku there to help.  
  
That's when he felt the first sensation of pain along his abdomen. It could only mean one thing and he hoped against all odds that he was wrong.  
  
"We need to hurry back," he urged the girls.  
  
"Is it because Hyoga isn't with them?" Kohaku asked worried about what that monster could be planning.  
  
Senku could only nod, the sensations of pain along his body starting to multiply by the minute. He needed to find them, he needed stop that bastard and he needed to save his soulmate.  
  
_Please Gen, be okay_ , his mind whispered with worry.  
  
——————  
  
Gen knew what Hyoga would do the moment the rest of his team decided to chase after Suika, he might have not spend that much time with the guy when he was in the empire but he already had an overall idea of how he acted.  
  
So it was no surprise for either of them when they saw each other in the woods near the village.  
  
"Gen-kun, I'm surprise you decided to confront me by yourself," the man said with an eerie calm, easily unnerving the boy.  
  
Gen swallowed the lump in his throat, using his mentalist abilities he tried to appear calmer than he really felt, "I really don't wish to fight you Hyoga-chan. After all, the rest of your team might be in need of your help, and you don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
"I'm sure they can handle things by themselves for a little while." He gave Asagiri a cold look that had the other almost shivering in fear, "You on the other hand... I think it's time I punished you for your treason, don't you think so?"  
  
He didn't give the boy a chance to reply, in a second Hyoga's fist was connecting with the other's abdomen, leaving his victim grasping for air. He let Gen's body fall to his knees, rapidly kicking him on the chin to make him lay on his back. From there he just kept on kicking him, mocking him from time to time by telling him that no one would come to his aid and he would make sure his dead was painful.  
  
Gen could only curl on his side, trying to mitigate the damage to no avail. He could already feel his senses dulling form the pain, his lungs barely able to keep the air coming and going, his heart pulsing erratically. He wanted it to stop, why hadn't it stopped? Why had he decided to confront him alone? Was Hyoga really going to beat him to dead? Make him die alone? If so, what a pathetic dead that was, he at least hoped they put something cool as his epitaph, if the others even remembered he existed and came looking for his body.  
  
Then Hyoga stopped and Gen dared open his eyes and look in his direction.  
  
"It's not the same if I can't see my victim's face," the man said while grabbing Gen by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up to eye level, the boy pretty much dangling from the other's hand while his body protested from the pain it was feeling everywhere. He was starting to pray that Senku came and saved him, he really didn't want to die.  
  
Hyoga lifted his other hand, making a fist, "Say goodbye Asagiri Gen-kun."  
  
"Hyoga!" someone shouted from nearby, followed by the sound something trying to hit someone and then Gen was on the floor feeling even more pain from the fall.  
  
He open his eyes a fraction seeing a blurry yellow figure trying to hit a tall figure (those were probably Kohaku and Hyoga) and then another figure appearing in front of him.  
  
"Gen!! Can you hear me?!" it asked with urgency, and it was then that Asagiri was able to recognize the blurry shape as Senku.  
  
_He came... He really came to save me_ , his mind whispered in awe. He gave the other a smile, "Sen...ku-ch...a-"  
  
And that's when he finally lost consciousness.  
  
——————  
  
"Damnit! Gen!" Senku yelled at the other, trying to wake him up but with no success.  
  
He looked in direction of the fight, noticing that Hyoga wasn't trying to really fight back and was just wearing Kohaku out.  
  
"Kohaku, stop!"  
  
The girl stopped trying to cut the man at his friend's words, instead just standing with the sword still ready to attack or defend and glaring at her opponent.  
  
"What's the matter Senku-kun?" Hyoga asked while keeping an eye on the girl. "Aren't you going to let her fight me?"  
  
"There's no point. You're not even fighting back," Ishigami stated with a glare. "Your team is in danger up in the mountain. Whether you care about them or not doesn't matter, but you should go make sure they're still alive at the very least." He was saying that to try to appeal to the sense of camaraderie in the man, hoping to at least get him away from them, away from Gen.  
  
Hyoga shifted his eyes to look at Senku and gauge the truth in his words. When he didn't see any deceit, he turned to look at Kohaku and then rapidly jumped away from the scene into the trees. He didn't care much about the meat brains but Homura was an asset that could be quite useful for him and his plans.  
  
After he left her eyesight Kohaku turned to look at Gen and Senku. The mentalist looked worse than when Magma tried to kill him, and the scientist seemed to be overly worried about him as he checked the injuries.  
  
"Senku? Will he be alright?" she asked with a little trepidation.  
  
The other took his time before he answered, "Yeah. It'll take time to make a full recovery, but he will." As he said that his body could still feel a little pain from the wounds the boy had.  
  
Kohaku gave a sigh of relief, offering then to carry Asagiri so they could go back to the village, where she knew Senku could take better care of their friend.  
  
——————  
  
Senku was watching Gen rest in Chrome's shed. He had already bandaged the other and applied salve to help heal his wounds, but he knew it would still take a while before the mentalist was fine. In that moment he really wished he had some painkiller to give to him, it would make the whole thing a little less aggravating for the boy.  
  
The moment Kohaku and he had arrived to the village they had been surrounded by the rest of their team asking what had happened with Hyoga since Suika had returned by herself and the fighter hadn't been with the rest of his team near the mountain. Then they noticed Gen and the terrible state he was in and started to ask what had happened to him, leaving Senku annoyed.  
  
He had ended up asking Kohaku to take the other to the shed so he could patch him up as best he could, and for her to take care of the persisting questions from the others. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and make sure Gen was okay.  
  
And that's where he was still even after the rest of the village had started working on rebuilding the bridge. He couldn't bring himself to leave the boy alone, he wanted to be near the moment he woke up, not to forget he needed to talk to him about what had happened and their connection.  
  
To think they were soulmates... Senku still had trouble believing that, but the proof was there, had been there when Magma had attacked Gen. He just wasn't completely sure (that was a lie, he was sure just not ready to accept it). He damned everyone from his world, no one ever told him what to do in case he actually found his soulmate, especially when he found them almost 3,000 years later.  
  
Senku gave a sigh, he guessed he would just 'go with the flow' as some people from his time used to say. _Well, at least I'm glad he's my soulmate_ , he thought while brushing some stray hair from the other's face.  
  
"Senku," a voice called out to him in a whisper. He turned to look at Chrome and Suika at the entrance of the shed.  
  
"Hey," he said as a greeting. "Have the villagers finish rebuilding the bridge?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone is now cleaning the whole mess of the burned huts."  
  
"Is Gen going to be alright?" Suika asked, looking at the unconscious boy with worry.  
  
"Don't worry. With science on our side he will be fine," Ishigami reassured the girl with a kind smile.  
  
"Kohaku told us what happened," Chrome commented, a concerned look painted on his face. "Why would he try to stop Hyoga alone?"  
  
Senku didn't have an answer to that, he wasn't a mind reader and even thought the whole soulmates thing gave him a bond with Gen it still didn't let him know the why of his actions. So, in the end he could just shrug in response to the question.  
  
They lapsed into silence after that, each of them thinking about how terrible the whole day had been. If that was the attack of pretty much two people from the Empire of Might, who knew what the rest of them could do.  
  
"Hey, I brought you guys something to eat." Kohaku appeared at the entrance of the shed, carrying a bundle of fried fish in some cloth. She set the cloth on the floor and distributed the food among those in there.  
  
Senku thanked her while turning to look at the still sleeping boy, munching his fish in thought more than in hunger.  
  
"Senku, I've been meaning to ask," the blond girl started, making said boy look in her direction. "How did you know he was in danger?"  
  
She didn't have to specify on who she was referring to, but that kind of talk was something he wanted to have with Gen first (although, who knew how long it would take said boy to wake up).  
  
"...It's the soulmate bond," he ended up admitting after a few seconds of silence.  
  
When the other three just kept looking at him in confusion he repeated himself.  
  
"What's that?" Chrome asked with curiosity.  
  
"You don't know about soulmates?"  
  
The others shook their heads, confusing Ishigami even more than he already was.  
  
"Is it something magical?" Suika asked in wonder.  
  
"Pfft, there's no such thing as something magical," Chrome corrected her. After all, that's what he had learned from Ishigami since the beginning.  
  
"Actually, in this case it is considered as magical," Senku rebutted. The other three looked at him in shock, they knew that the boy was all about science and logical explanations to everything, to hear him admit such a thing... It was unprecedented.  
  
The scientist gave an exasperated sigh, launching into an explanation of what soulmates were, what the bond consisted of and how important it was back in the modern era.  
  
"So, you two are destined to be together?" Chrome resumed the whole situation into that simple sentence.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"That's so romantic and cute!" Suika and Kohaku said at the same time, both quite taken with the whole idea already.  
  
"So wait, when you feel pain, he feels it as well?" Chrome kept asking, wanting to understand everything there was about the whole soulmates thing.  
  
"Yeah. Just to a much lesser degree."  
  
"So then, when he was attacked by Magma you felt it as well?"  
  
"...I did."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything at that moment then?" Kohaku asked in confusion this time.  
  
"..." Senku wasn't completely sure of that yet. It could be because he wanted to be 10 billion percent sure before confronting Asagiri about it, but it could also be because he was afraid that it was a simple coincidence or a fluke.  
  
Before the others could question him more a sound came from the injured boy.  
  
They all turned to look at him in surprise, watching the other's eyes flutter open with effort.  
  
"Gen!" Suika and Chrome exclaimed relieved.  
  
"...W-what happened?" Asagiri asked with difficulty, trying to get up.  
  
"Whoa, wait!" Senku was at his side in an instant, gently pushing him to stay down. "Don't move. Your body needs rest after what happened."  
  
Gen allowed the other to push him onto his bedroll, his strength feeling lesser than usual and therefore making it impossible for him to put up a fight. He could vaguely remember what had happened before everything had turned black.  
  
"You're in Chrome's shed. Do you remember what happened to you?" Kohaku asked him.  
  
Remember... He remembered fire, fear, worry, and then a face half covered looking at him with cold eyes; his eyes widen a little at that memory. _That's right... Hyoga was going to attack since Senku and Kohaku weren't there so I decided to try and stop him_. His mind was recalling everything from then on; the pain, Hyoga's words, his own thoughts, Kohaku fighting the man, Senku yelling his name...  
  
"Gen?" Kohaku asked, snapping him out of his memories.  
  
"You and Senku-chan came to help me," he finally answered her original question.  
  
Senku was glad the mentalist seemed to recollect what had happened to him, he didn't know what he would have done if some memory loss was involved in all this.  
  
Kohaku nodded her head in affirmation, then letting the other know that she was glad he was okay. With that she left the shed to make sure things were calm and safe in the village. Couldn't really trust a still recovering Kinro and a cowardly Ginro.  
  
Chrome gave Gen a smile and a 'get well soon' to then leave and check how Ruri was after the whole ordeal.  
  
Suika was the last one to leave, promising to bring Gen some pretty flowers and visit him every day to keep him company.  
  
After that, it was just the two modern boys.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Senku-chan," Gen gave the scientist a grateful smile.  
  
"Don't mention it. It was mostly Kohaku thought," the other dismissed it. "You should keep on resting. It's gonna take a while before you feel better." He started to get up to leave; as chief he needed to go check on the village and make sure there were no casualties or injured.  
  
Before he made it far he was stopped by a hand on his arm and a whispered "Please stay," by Gen.  
  
Senku didn't know what compelled him to do as he was told but he immediately sat down again, focusing all his attention on the boy who now refused to look at him. In that moment he decided it was best to just get the conversation out there and tell the boy everything rather than waiting until he felt the mentalist was ready.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ishigami knew it was a lame start but at that moment he no longer cared.  
  
"Like crap," Gen answered with a sardonic smile, finally turning to look at the other.  
  
"You're lucky he didn't break any bones, considering what we both know he's capable of."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess a few bruises is way better than almost getting impaled by a spear," Asagiri commented with a pained chuckle, remembering the time Magma had attacked him.  
  
"True." Senku considered his next words carefully, deciding in the end to just go ahead and say: "What about your headache?"  
  
"I think that's going to stay at least for a few more hours at best. But I should feel bett-"  
Gen stopped mid-sentence, looking at Senku with confusion and a little bit of shock. "How did you know I have a headache?"  
  
That was the response the scientist was expecting and so he already had an answer to it, although saying it was still a little hard for him.  
  
"I can feel it as well as the rest of the bruises."  
  
The mentalist stared at him with wide eyes, not daring to believe a word the other had said but having no real reason to doubt him. If Senku could feel his pain that could only mean one thing...  
  
_He's... My soulmate?_ He asked himself in confusion. _But... How is this possible?_ Could this be a trick? Even he knew that there was no way Senku would play him a prank like that, but still; it was hard for him to wrap his mind around such a revelation.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Ishigami read his silence as probable doubt and confusion (maybe even denial). "We don't even have to do anything about it. After all, this world of stone still needs to be revived. So. if you want to just ignore it and keep going as usual that's fine with me."  
  
And he really was okay with Gen taking that decision. He couldn't promise him a great future, not with how things were, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want the other to take that chance with him.  
  
Asagiri was still processing everything, listening to what the scientist was saying and taking it into account.  
  
He knew a relationship in such an unstable environment would be difficult and probably dangerous. There was a maniac that wished to kill Senku after all, and there was no way to predict how things will go even if they managed to defeat Tsukasa.  
  
But oh, did he wish to try, nonetheless. He had waited for this moment since he felt the first sensation of pain out of nowhere, had imagined how their meeting would be, even how the other person looked. He had waited so long, almost 3,000 years just to meet the person that the universe had chosen for him, and man, was he happy with the one he got.  
  
Senku just looked at Gen's face trying to gauge the kind of thoughts that were going through his mind, until at last the other said something.  
  
"Senku-chan, could you help me sit?"  
  
Senku was doubtful about letting the other move but he trusted that Gen wasn't about to do something crazy. He helped him move, being careful on where he touched and how much pressure he applied.  
  
After the mentalist was seated he turned towards Ishigami, lifting his hands to place them on either side of the other's face.  
  
"I waited too long. I don't want to wait anymore," and with that he gave the other a kiss.  
  
Senku took a moment to react, both at the other's words and then at his actions, but he let his heart lead him this time, returning the kiss with as much feeling as he could manage.  
  
Sadly it was a short kiss since Senku knew Gen couldn't make too much effort without feeling like collapsing, so they separated soon after and just started at each other with small shy smiles.  
  
"We can do more of that later. For now you need to rest so you can feel better," Senku broke the silence, caressing the other's cheek while holding him from swaying after the effort of the kiss.  
  
He helped lower Gen into the bedroll, pulling the covers over him.  
  
Asagiri just looked at him with a warm smile, his eyes starting to close from the exhaustion his body still felt. Before he slipped completely from the conscious world, he took the other boy's hand, "Stay with me?"  
  
Senku smiled at the request, squeezing the hand that was holding his a little. "Of course. I'll be here even after you wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the end wasn't as good as the rest of the story, but I decided to leave it like that mostly out of laziness.  
> Let me know what you think about it. After all, this is the only one of my stories I have come to like as much.


End file.
